


那日被嫌弃的称呼最终真香（婴儿学步车）

by orphan_account



Category: all农 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	那日被嫌弃的称呼最终真香（婴儿学步车）

那日被嫌弃的称呼最终真香（婴儿学步车）  
在蔡徐坤和陈立农互通心意后的某一天，某酒店中在发生着一些不可告人的活动。  
蔡徐坤看着被压在身下已经软的不像话的小孩，虽然是开着空调的房间，小孩的额前却是几缕得汗水打湿的发，是有多爱出汗啊，确是一点都不嫌弃，小孩什么样子都是可爱的，身下的力道不带一丝温柔的顶入，惹的小孩口中的呻吟不断，上身却是极尽温柔的靠近小孩，去吻他额间的汗。  
许是蔡徐坤问的过于温柔缱绻，陈立农忘记了男人的恶劣，已经被吻的艳红的唇中，哼唧的叫道“坤，坤坤，想要接…接吻”越说到后面，陈立农越是害羞，几不可闻的声音，还是被蔡徐坤捕捉到了  
男人邪笑着，“农农想要哥哥亲你么？”蔡徐坤抬起陈立农的一条腿，架在肩膀上，再次用力的向小孩深处顶去，惊得小孩发出一声羞人的娇喘“可以是可以，但有条件哦，农农记不记得第一次见我时是怎么叫我的么，叫一声，哥哥就吻你”  
陈立农在蔡徐坤的操弄下，整个人的脑子都是飞的，被情欲和男人的调笑占满，怎么可能想起来那么久以前的称呼，陈立农哼哼唧唧的软叫几声坤坤想要蒙混过关  
可惜平时温柔宠爱自己的哥哥一到床上就不复存在，只有恶劣的想将自己欺负到哭的男人，“农农答错了哦，要有惩罚”蔡徐坤说着就往小孩的敏感点狠狠撞过去，看着陈立农战栗的身体感受着他紧缩的小穴，蔡徐坤忍住继续占有小孩的冲动“再叫，答错有惩罚，不答也有惩罚哦”  
看着蔡徐坤挑着眉说着霸道的话语，明明自己也想要，干嘛这么折磨我哦，这个烂人，心里是这么想，话却不敢这么说，陈立农知道床上的这个男人有多可怕，只能试探着小声的叫着“坤，坤哥，不要在欺负我了啦”  
蔡徐坤拿下放在陈立农腿上的手，游移到陈立农的腰腹，小孩的腰腹还是软软的，没有像自己一样的腹肌，摸起来的手感像揉着一团小年糕，就在陈立农以为自己终于答对的时候，蔡徐坤摸着他腰腹的手掐在两旁，狠狠的将自己向那处拖去，再配上男人自身的挺入，陈立农被这一下的冲击，整个人控住不住的流出了眼泪，男人却没有像之前那样就此停手，反而将那处顶在陈立农的敏感点慢慢的研磨  
那处本就敏感，平时轻轻一定就会激起剧烈反映的地方，如今被如此对待，陈立农被欺负的眼角泛红，生理眼泪止不住的流，如果小孩头上有双兔子耳朵，现在一定是软塌下来完全将脸遮起来的样子。  
陈立农受不住，软软的将胳膊圈住蔡徐坤的脖子拉向自己，软软的脸颊肉在蔡徐坤的脸上蹭来蹭去，知道自己欺负的狠了，在继续下去的话，不知道陈立农下次允许自己上他的床要到什么时候了  
蔡徐坤低头，含咬住陈立农的耳朵，对他低语到“没办法，农农的记性太差了，那我给你点提示吧，师弟”蔡徐坤边说着边朝陈立农耳朵里吹起，痒痒的，酥麻的，舔抵着陈立农的耳廓，模仿着性爱的动作，舌尖在陈立农的耳朵里动着  
一句“师弟”让陈立农想起了初次的见面，讨饶的叫出“师兄”两个字  
“正确，接下来给聪明的小兔子一点奖励”陈立农期待的吻终于落下，唇舌的交缠，深入至极，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角滑落在身下的枕头上，终于分别时，两人的唇间却连着晶亮的银丝，看的陈立农本就红嫩的脸颊又红上几分  
后面就没啥了，第一次写肉，也不知道怎么写，就只是把自己想到的激动地梗写出来，如果大家喜欢的话，那我后期努努力，让自己开车的技术能变成破烂自行车


End file.
